Laura Carrot
' Laura's Friends Appearance Laura Carrot is a small orange Laura carrot with blonde hair with pigtails. At the beginning of the VeggieTales series, Laura Carrot has a bright red nose with pink eyes and freckles. Later in the series, she has less hair bands in her pigtails and no freckles. Acting *Laura Lottian in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Delivery Girl "Rack Shack And Benny" *Winter Laura Carrot in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Delivery Girl in "Stand Up!" on "Very Silly Songs!" *Herself in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib From Outer Space!" *Delivery Girl in "Good Morning George" on "The End of Silliness" *Lottian in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Herself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Mary in "The Star of Christmas" *Herself in "The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment!" *Mary in "An Easter Carol" *Laura Lottian in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Miriam in "BabySitter in De Nile on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Herself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Pilgrim in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Orphan and Herself in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Herself in "God Made You Special" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Winter Laura in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Liliana in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woondn't" *Winter Laura in "'Twas The Night Before Easter" *Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Winter Laura in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Herself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Herself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Princess Poppyseed in "Lenny And The Lost Birthday on "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Becky, Herself and Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Winter Laura in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Goldilocks in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" *Granddaughter in "Celery Night Fever" *Castle Laura in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Laura in "King of the Quest" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "Massproduction Madness" *Izzy in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Marlo in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "That's What Friends Do" *Lpplejack in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Mia in "Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida" *Luna in "Bubble Veggies" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Child in street who buys turkey in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Princess Cindy in "David and the Lion's Den" *Lacy in "Jimmeas and Jerb" *Winter Laura in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Guard in "Scavergant Hunt" *Apple in "Growed Up" *Dress in "Paris the Movie" *Princess in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Dress in "Finsterlla" *Francine in "Arthur" *Jetta in "Clifford the Big Red Dog" *Poodle in "Martha Speaks" *Winter Laura in "The Night Before Christmas" *Delivery Girl in "King Willam and Bunny" *Isrealite in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Married in "Douglas The Boy Married a King" *Kingdom in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Ginger Snap in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Spider in "The Night Before Halloween" *Cowboy in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Herself in "SnoodlePeruqel" *Aladdin in "Aladdin" *Prince in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Yam in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Nona in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Miriam in "The Prince of Egypt" *Stlama in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Juzkco in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Dr. Flora in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Rudy Kaganroo in "Larry Hears a Who" *Natty in "The Junior Asparagus New School" *Herself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Herself in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Herself in "VeggieTales" *Herself in "Veggie Carnvial" *Wendy Sweetheart in "Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew" *Mary in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Ginger Snap in "Strawberry, Alivin and the Great Escape" *Superdog in "Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker" *Herself in "Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2" *Herself in "The Kid Crayon Caper" Voice Actors *Kristin Blegen (1995-2002; 2005) *Jackie Ritz (2002-2005) *Megan Murphy (2009) *Keri Pisapia (2011-2013) *Gigi Abraham (2014) *Tress MacNeille (2014 onwards) WinterLaura.png|Laura in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving", "Twas The Night Before Easter", "The Little Drummer Boy","The League Of Incredible Vegetables and The League of Incredible Vegetables Return"''Laura in Lenny And The Lost Birthday .png|Laura in "Lenny And The Lost Birthday" on "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Carrots Category:Main Characters Category:Veggies Category:Cameo Characters Category:The Little House That Stood Category:End of silliness Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:God Made You Special Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Larry Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Massproduction Madness Category:Family Road Trip Category:Inspicable Me Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Bubble Veggies Category:It's Their Time Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Pinocchio Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Hop Category:Lunt's Labratory Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:VeggieTales in the City Category:Bumblyburg Citizens